1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-structure of a key and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional X-structure 20 of a key comprises two frames 21 and 22. The frames 21 and 22 respectively comprise a first engaging portion 211 and a second engaging portion 221 pivoted to the first engaging portion 211 allowing the frames 21 and 22 to rotate. A conventional X-structure 20 manufacturing process first forms X-structure 20 of frames 21 and 22 by plastic injection molding. The frames 21 and 22 are then assembled via manually assembeled. Manufacture of keyboards is labor intensive, as each keyboard comprises a hundred or more X-structures 20. Thus, manufacturing costs for keyboards utilizing a conventional X-structure 20 are high and yield is low.